


【蓋艾倫】軍犬

by snow6594



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow6594/pseuds/snow6594
Relationships: Captain Allen/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 1





	【蓋艾倫】軍犬

「為什麼會有人想送這玩意！」蓋文在他拆開盒子時，隨即大喊。

一旁的艾倫則是若無其事地撈起盒內的頸圈，點了點頭。

半小時前，蓋文才剛結束DPD舉辦的交換禮物活動，拎著自己收到，用銀色包裝紙細心裹住的盒子回到家中，準備跟男友一起拆。開門前蓋文還特別用力搖過盒子，原本推斷會是小家電，沒料到結果竟然完全出乎意料之外。

他斜眼盯著仔細觀察頸圈的艾倫，沒好氣表示：「我猜是漢克送的。」

「漢克？」艾倫把視線別開，打量起蓋文，冷靜反駁：「我比你還早認識他，他絕非那種會送情趣用品給別人的男性。」

這說法造成蓋文有些不滿，他伸手扣住艾倫手腕說著：「不要在我面前用談論其他男人的興趣。」

艾倫收起嘻鬧，直接轉過腦袋，怒視蓋文，壓低聲音指出：「是你先挑起話題的。」

向來對憤怒眼神沒轍的蓋文只得把手鬆開，安靜詢問：「我道歉就是。」

艾倫這才心滿意足地把注意力放回內容物上，他把頸圈高舉過頭，顯然想觀察清楚，好奇男友做出這反應的蓋文忍不住開口：「你似乎對它很感興趣。」

「因為這是頸圈，」艾倫嘴角勾起，形成淡淡的微笑，他簡略解釋：「我還沒嘗試過呢。」

**嘗試。**

蓋文的翠綠瞳孔猛然睜大，死命注視自己男友，他們很少會在性愛時使用情趣道具，最多就是蓋文進入前，艾倫會拿按摩棒替自己後穴稍作擴張，但終歸是把重點放在雙方兩腿間的昂揚上，此時艾倫言論，說明著對方相當感興趣。

「你是說——」蓋文正要進一步詢問，艾倫卻直接點頭，用過於冷靜的態度發言。

「既然都拿到東西了，自然要好好體驗。」

蓋文雙頰飛快漲紅，他感受到下體的肉柱正在緩緩腫漲，艾倫永遠具備在短時間內激發他慾望的能力，不等他開口，褐髮男子就拿著頸圈，起身走向臥房，平靜提醒道：「你先去房間等，我這就去浴室準備。」

蓋文想發出接近狼的吠叫，卻僅在張開嘴巴時發出一串無意義的嘟噥，他頓時臉紅，接著乖乖邁開腳步，在褲子已經明顯撐起小帳棚情況下踏進房內。

* * *

艾倫事前準備的時間並不長，但對於早就把衣服脫光，躺在床鋪上，頂著充血陰莖等待男友前來的蓋文而言，每一秒都很漫長。

浴室門剛開啟，蓋文就把視線從窗戶挪開，轉而望著逐漸走進他的高大男人。

如同預料般那樣，艾倫裸身靠近床鋪，此時頸圈已經環扣在脖子上，棕色皮革在男人移動時相當顯眼，也把蓋文的慾望在幾秒鐘內拉抬至最高峰，他甚至懷疑稍後一插入艾倫後穴，自己會立刻射出來。在艾倫爬上床鋪，蓋文一把抱住男人後，便提出要求。

「我現在就想幹你。」

艾倫伸手用食指貼住男友唇瓣，輕柔指示：「噓，我都特地戴好頸圈，不好好利用怎麼行。」

蓋文輕捏對方腰部，慌張詢問：「你想我怎麼做？」

艾倫把身軀往後挪，抽離蓋文雙臂掌控，以攀爬的姿勢湊到蓋文兩腿之間，低頭把臉貼著碩大肉刃，以舌頭輕舔從前端溢出的白濁，接著在臉部還緊貼慾望情況下，稍稍抬起頭，與蓋文四目相交，接續說明：「現在起到我們做完前，我都是你的狗。」

「狗？」蓋文反射性重複這詞彙，彷彿能感應到這句話真義，昂揚在話音剛落瞬間就多抖動些，漲成外觀更為龐大的巨蟒。

艾倫低頭凝視，發出響亮聲音：「汪！」

這口吻並不特殊，與艾倫平時說話方式幾乎沒差別，單純此時他沒有真正說話，只是發出毫無意義可言的文字，蓋文不禁皺眉，試圖要艾倫停止鬧他：「別玩了，你還想跟我做嗎？」

艾倫竟然扭動起臀部，宛如一隻真正的狗在搖尾巴，他抬起頭，把嘴巴張開，發出頻繁的「哈、哈！」顯然非常入戲。

蓋文企圖要用手觸碰艾倫肩膀，對方卻反而搶先一步，貼近男友手掌，用舌頭輕舔過蓋文手指，表現極為熱情模樣，同時又發出：「汪！」意圖佯裝到底。

DPD警探不禁連續收起又放開手指幾次，企圖甩掉沾到上頭的唾液，他眉頭打從艾倫提議自己要當狗那刻起，就沒鬆開過，才剛感覺到手變乾，艾倫就往前一噗，用手推動蓋文，讓對方躺在床鋪上，自己則繼續搖晃臀部，視線緊盯蓋文那根青筋清楚爆出來的慾望。

此時的蓋文，似乎逐漸理解對方舉止含意，他跟著男友把視線放到兩腿間，喃喃詢問：「難道說，你把我的陰莖錯當成骨頭？」

「大型犬」仰起腦袋，再度發出哈哈聲，臀部扭動頻率在此時加快更多，蓋文咧嘴一笑，維持躺在床鋪上的姿勢，用手握住硬挺，把前端部分瞄準艾倫的臉，以色瞇瞇口吻表示：「你想直接舔嗎？」

艾倫雙眼整個睜大，他跪在床鋪上，緩緩靠過去，哈氣聲在這時更加響亮，在艾倫貼近到一定程度後，蓋文隨即把手鬆開，任由豎起的昂揚一覽無遺，此時，已經抵達張開嘴，就能含住慾望位置的艾倫，卻沒有真正開始口交，他繼續往前方移動，讓手掌壓在蓋文胸膛間，DPD警探感受著身上逐漸增加重量，以及艾倫主動貼近的臉，呼吸聲頓時急促許多。

蓋文伸手輕撫男友腰部，他的肉柱因為對方舉止，又高漲些許，艾倫終於在此時轉身挪開，一把撈起枕頭，緩緩趴下去，用枕頭墊住膝蓋，並別過頭，衝著蓋文發出狗叫聲。

瞧見這姿勢，DPD警探隨即得到些想法，他抽抽眉毛，好奇詢問：「你想用狗爬式跟我做？」

艾倫點點頭，還扯開喉嚨呼喊：「汪！」他還晃起臀部，把看起來有些濕潤的穴口露出來。

蓋文猛然睜大眼睛，迅速溜到男友身後，毫不猶豫就用手指探入艾倫後庭，在體驗無須特別出力，就輕易就往前挪動同時，還笑著表示：「我幾乎能看見你在浴室裡用按摩棒替自己擴張的誘人畫面。」

艾倫身軀抖動一下，但很快就冷靜下來，只是跟隨蓋文探入的第二根手指，擺盪起下半身，發出輕微喘息。

蓋文沒有讓男友等待太久，他認為假如繼續戲弄，艾倫會在最後主動把他撲倒，強制騎到他身上，用激烈的騎乘式逼迫他提早解放，他可不想導致大好心情被打亂，蓋文在確定好計畫後就抽出手指，轉而握住勃發的肉莖，傾身吻起艾倫背脊，在身下的高大男人因為等待太久，忍不住發出嗚咽時，才把下半身往前一頂，沿著柔軟穴口，順利進入對方體內。

這不過是他們歷經的數百次性愛中其中一回，蓋文卻在這天特別興奮，他在律動全身同時，伸手輕拉艾倫脖子的皮革項圈，每當他拉扯，正在他被抽插的男人就發出「汪！」顯然非常高興。

過去他們不曾接觸頸圈，原以為自己會有些介意的蓋文，頓時得知他已經在短暫幾分鐘內愛上這玩法，蓋文甚至用嘴去啃咬頸圈，同時加強抽插力道，瞄準艾倫體內深處用力頂下去。

褐髮男子舒服到發出輕微呻吟，蓋文自己也跟著叫喊，性愛的純粹歡愉讓SWAT隊長內壁又流出一些液體，原本就很濕潤的秘境頓時更加滑溜，蓋文不禁露出狡詐笑容，他把腦袋湊到艾倫耳畔，小聲呢喃：「有隻小狗不聽話，需要我用肉棍教訓一番。」

這句話讓艾倫別過頭，朝他露出不滿眼神，蓋文置之不理，直接就在艾倫分泌的液體帶動下，用力往男友體內戳刺，與對方陷入另一陣情慾漩渦內。

艾倫不禁瞇起眼睛，把腦袋往前伸，意圖要湊近蓋文，後者自然把握這機會，主動貼過去，與對方吻了起來。

他們彼此都在接吻同時用更為親密的方式勾住對方，艾倫的手臂扣著蓋文身側，後者的腿輕搔男友腿部，下體結合部分更是伴隨熱吻，甜蜜擺動著。

雙方在需要呼吸的情況下結束接吻時，蓋文喘著氣，向與他四目相交的男人呢喃：「你的嘴就跟你的屁股一樣濕。」

艾倫搖搖頭，顯然不同意這觀點，蓋文也只是把身軀往後推些，把肉刃拔出一部分，接著瞄準熟悉的小點，用力撞擊幾次，艾倫高興到用手拉住床單，仰頭發出幾次狗的嚎叫，他自己的陰莖也跟著彈跳，顯現快抵達高潮，蓋文沒有做出提醒，就用右手一把抓住男友的慾望，上下揉搓起來。

艾倫雙頰浮現清晰紅暈，他別過頭，用充滿愉快的眼神凝視男友，蓋文也跟著微笑，猛烈搗弄著男友如吸盤在夾住碩大肉莖的後庭，在某次衝撞之下，艾倫發出較為響亮的呻吟，蓋文隨即加快手部動作，如願在數秒後看著艾倫射出些許白濁，而自己也順利交代在對方體內。

「該死，你真的很可口。」蓋文開始感到勞累，只想盡速前往浴室清洗，但才剛從艾倫體內退出，就躺在愛人身旁，絲毫不想起身走動。

透過眼角餘光，他瞧見褐髮男子直起身，改成坐在床鋪上的姿勢，沒有伸手把頸圈拔除，反倒別過腦袋，注視攤在床上的男人，緩緩說著：「這次性愛品質如何？」

雖說很累，但蓋文還是用餘韻做出回答，他笑了笑，露出滿足模樣，口中說著：「非常好。」

「那麼，」艾倫一把拉住蓋文的手臂，提出建議：「就讓我們去廁所再做一輪吧。」

蓋文瞪大眼睛，望著充滿興致的男人，他彷彿看見對方頭頂多出一對犬耳，還有條蓬鬆尾巴在艾倫身後快速搖晃，對應SWAT隊長本身情緒。

「你是隻軍犬，」他表示：「而我是跟忠誠軍犬上床的混蛋男人。」

蓋文不禁用手揉揉對方腦袋，從床鋪上站起身，用動作說明自己願意接受這份提議。


End file.
